Shut up and dance with me
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que para hacer algo, se necesita un pequeño empujón y esta vez, no sera la excepción. [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones de amor " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales y únicos, cosas en las que destacamos y sin ir tan lejos, todos compartimos gustos, ya sea por la comida, la música o los deportes, todos tenemos algo que nos hace relacionarnos.

—¿Por qué tenía que haber pista de baile? —suspiro con frustración una gata de pelaje amarillo y cabellera negra que se encontraba lejos de la mayoría mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

Sin embargo, no podemos destacar en todo.

Aquella gata era nada más y nada menos que la famosa diseñadora de moda, Honey the cat, reconocida prácticamente en todas partes debido a que sus diseños de vestidos son "excelentes" según las criticas, aunque en parte se debe por la "ayuda" que le brindan los Freedom Fighters.

Aunque por "ayuda" me refiero a que prácticamente los obliga a usar su ropa, Aunque no estamos aquí para hablar exactamente de eso.

En este día tan especial era el cumpleaños del rey Sonic, a pesar de todas las peleas que han tenido que librar los integrantes de las diferentes divisiones de los Freedom Fighters, tal parece que Eggman había detenido sus planes de manera temporal ya que durante algún tiempo no se le ha visto rastro de él.

Pero eso poco importaba en esos momentos, integrantes de las diferentes divisiones como el Team Chaotix, el Team Freedom, el Team Fighter, los Artic Freedom Fighters, y demás, estaban celebrando a uno de su más importante amigo y líderes, que había sabido llevar delante al equipo en todas las adversidades y este se merecía una celebración como Chaos manda, y es por obvias razones que la celebración se realizo en el reino Acorn.

Aunque lo raro es que alguien como Honey, que le guste destacar por encima de todos, este tan apartada del evento principal, ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba junto a ella, aunque también la música ayudo un poco.

—¿Se puede saber porque la más grande celebridad de todo Movius no está acaparando la atención? —sonó una voz conocida por la gata, la cual volteo su cabeza para ver a un armadillo de piel negra con su característico caparazón rojo el cual le cubría la espalda y parte de la frente.

—Hola Mighty —saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Gustas sentarte? —le pregunto a su acompañante el cual solo corrió la silla y se sentó.

—A propósito —dijo el armadillo llamando la atención de la felina—. Bonito vestido, ¿lo hiciste tú? —

Honey se sonrojo un poco con el comentario pero lo disimulo y le contesto.

—Por supuesto, todo lo que uso lo diseño y hago yo misma, igual sirve para ver que se ve bien y que no —dijo con cierto aire de grandeza.

Honey usaba unos tacones de color negro, junto a un vestido de tipo línea A que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la falda era de color rojo con detalles en negro, en la cintura traía puesto un listón en negro y el top era de color rojo resaltando un poco el busto de la felina y dejando libre sus brazos al igual que los hombros.

—Bueno, tu tampoco te ves mal —hablo la felina dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

Mighty usaba un smoking de color negro y por debajo usaba una típica camisa blanca junto a una corbata negra.

—Pues gracias —dijo Mighty haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Ahora, ¿puedes contestar a mi pregunta?

—Pues es que me siento algo cansada, eso es todo. —dijo algo nerviosa—. Aunque también podría hacerte esa misma pregunta, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al armadillo.

—Pues no tenía a nadie con quien bailar, así que me aburría, pero, ¿qué te parecería bailar conmigo? —mostro una sonrisa, sin embargo Honey mostraba un rostro lleno de sorpresa y nervios.

—La verdad es que no me gusta mucho bailar, gracias por la oferta, pero me temo que la tendré que dejar —hablo bastante rápido.

—Oh vamos, será divertido, mover un poco el esqueleto no le hace mal a nadie —se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Honey— que te parece si solo un baile, ¿de acuerdo? — le extendió la mano.

Sin embargo Honey siguió negando su solicitud hasta que Mighty algo cansado de sus constantes escusas, le pregunto.

—¿Acaso eres alérgica a la diversión? —pregunto poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.

—No es eso, es solo que… —se quedo en silencio unos momentos—

—¿Es solo que…? —le hizo un movimiento con la mano izquierda para que continuara.

—Está bien —resoplo un poco molesta—. La verdad es que no sé bailar, ¿contento? —inmediatamente se cruzo de brazos y mofo molesta.

Mighty guardo silencio para acto seguido, agarrar de la mano a la felina y guiarla a la pista de baile.

—¿O-Oye que haces? —pregunto a la vez que era jalada por el armadillo.

—Bueno, hay veces que se necesita un empujón para hacer algo —le mostró una sonrisa ladeada y en ese momento empieza a sonar una canción lenta.

—Pero ya te dije que yo… —fue silenciada por un dedo que se poso en sus labios.

—Tan solo, cállate y baila conmigo —dijo con una voz dulce, a lo que Honey dejo de quejarse y empezaron a bailar, en un principio Honey daba pasos torpes, pero Mighty la empezó a guiar y sus pasos se volvieron rítmicos y armoniosos, bailaban como si fueran uno solo, aquella velada que empezaba a ser algo incomoda para Honey, se volvió única al igual que para Mighty, sin embargo ellos al estar en su propio mundo jamás se dieron cuenta que cierto individuo les tomaba fotos.

—Sin duda una esplendida gala de parejas las que se encuentran aquí, aunque la que menos me esperaba era la del pacifista Mighty con la diseñadora Honey, estas fotos serán un buen recordatorio de esta fiesta— dijo un joven ardilla de pelaje café que usaba un traje de matices azules y dorado con pequeños bordes de color rojo.

Mientras veía las imágenes que había tomado con su cámara durante la fiesta, su celular empezó a sonar, por lo cual dejo la cámara a un lado y en cuanto contesto escucho una voz muy familiar.

—Encontramos la base de Eggman y una posible localización del Death Egg Mk II "King" —en cuanto escucho eso, se puso la mano en la barbilla y contesto.

—Bueno, antes que nada un hola hubiera sido bonito. —dijo con sorna en su voz— y en cuanto a lo otro, traigan la información necesaria, lo veré mañana a primera hora, ¿entendido "Ace"? —dijo con voz firme.

—Entendido, y fue malo de tu parte el no invitar a los demás, ¿no crees? —

—Bueno, visto que a nadie de ustedes les gusta los eventos formales, decidí mejor no decirles nada, pero de cualquier manera nos veremos en la base. —dijo manteniendo su semblante serio mientras contestaba

—Está bien, si es que Shard no te quiere matar por eso. —en cuanto dijo esto, la llamada se cortó y Elías guardo su celular—

—"Vaya que esto es gastaste, pelear todo el tiempo no es precisamente una buena cosa, aunque igual no me quejo, si tengo que pelear por mantener en paz el reino lo haré, y ya verás que pronto descubriremos lo que le paso a tu tiempo mi amigo plateado" —pensó con una sonrisa— bueno, toca regresar a la fiesta. —dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando por los pasillos para regresar, aunque esta vez sin la cámara.

Cuando llego al salón principal donde se encontraban todos, algo llamo su atencion...

—¿A donde pudieron ir esos dos? —dijo mirando al rededor sin ningún resultado.

Pero Elias, poco imaginaba que la gata de pelaje amarillo y el armadillo de coraza roja, se encontraran afuera del palacio, exactamente sentados en una banca de los jardines reales.

—He de admitirlo, no sabia que supieras bailar —dijo Honey con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué puedo decir?, es un don que no muestro a los mortales —dijo con aires de grandeza, la gata rió levemente y le dio un golpe amistoso al hombro.

—Gracias por hacer esta noche algo especial —agradeció Honey mirándo a su acompañante con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—Es lo que hago —dijo con una leve sonrisa Mighty y la vio a los ojos.

Ambos al tener contacto visual, pareció que el tiempo se detuviera para ambos, las estrellas brillaban con esplendor en el cielo oscuro y la luna estaba mostrando todo su belleza, pero, sin saber la razón y sin importarles, ambos se acercaron con lentitud al otro, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo levemente sus labios, para al final, sellar aquella noche con un beso de amor.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y si, ya se, antes de que me vengan con que estuve desaparecido un tiempo, solo puedo decir que tengo una escusa 100% valida, y es que...**

 **—El tonto este se quedo jugando LOL todo el tiempo—**

 **—Exacto... un momento, !pero ¿Quien eres tú?¡—**

 **—Bueno soy parte de tu mente, para ser mas especifico, tu OC "Drako" —**

 **—¡¿Me volví loco acaso?!—**

 **—Eso quisieras, solo estas haciendo relleno para que la historia se vea mas grande.—**

 **—Mentiras...bueno, tal vez un poquito—**

 **—Bueno, el punto es que dejaste de escribir por jugar, acaso no te da vergüenza dejar a tus lectores, !Mira que ya llevas dos meses sin hacer un capitulo para la historia de "Cruce entre Dimensiones"¡—**

 **—Estaba en exámenes, no podía hacer nada—**

 **—!Eso fue a principios de febrero¡, ademas,¿no se supone que eras el que mas rápido iría a publicar?—**

 **—Ok, ok calmémonos un poco, y sobre eso, pues hay veces que mi inspiración me abandona, ademas no totalmente he dejado las historias de lado, llevo escrito una parte del siguiente capitulo, pero no mucho, ademas estoy empezando con un proyecto para zootopia.—**

 **—!¿Otra historia?¡, si de por si no has completado la de cruce entre dimensiones y empezaste una de LOL, vaya que van a morir todos tus lectores antes de que saques otro capitulo.—**

 **—Bueno pero no se enoje, de cualquier manera que hayan disfrutado la historia —**

 **—yo creo que te van a querer muerto—**

 **—Mira que al que quieren muerto es a ti.—**

 **—¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?!—**

 **—Solo digamos que siento que el Drakamy no le agrado a muchos, ahora si, que esto ya se esta alargando de sobremanera, espere les haya gustado la historia, me pueden ayudar con su review y hasta la siguiente. —**

 **—La cual sera dentro de años.** —

 **—OH que la, seras hijo de $# &"("%! —**

 **Mejor cortemos -_-U**


End file.
